rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dixie Clemets
Dixie Carter is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She fights under the moniker of "The Three Count Cowgirl". Her Japanese voice actress is Yuko Kaida. She was dubbed by Lilia Silva in the first game, with Wendee Lee voicing her in the sequel.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679 Background As the daughter of a prominent Texas rancher, Dixie grew up helping out at the ranch. She began competing in rodeo contests at the age of twelve and would go on to be a regular winner ever since then. She also spends a lot of time helping out at the local Sheriff's office. She has also been ranked as the No 1 Most Eligible Bachelorette in Texas (sometime prior to the start of the first game). When she learned that her idol- the legendary female wrestler, Kamikaze Rose- was entering the annual Rumble Rose Tournament, she decided to enter the tournament as well.Rumble Roses Munual. Konami, 2004 Dixie soon befriended Kamikaze Rose's younger daughter, Reiko Hinamoto, and formed a successful Tag-Team with her called Tequila Sunrise. Dixie also formed a slightly adversarial Tag-Team with her old school rival, Aisha, called [[Rodeo Drive]]. Personality Dixie is very much the embodiment of an archetypal Texan- being boisterous, energetic, and sociable. She is well known for her showboating both in and out of the ring. When she achieves Super Star status, she depicts herself as an 'All American Girl'- dressed in a sparkling red, white, and blue jumpsuit and holding a flag similar to the American Flag. Her arrival is accompanied by her high-energy anthem, Yankee Rose, ''and numerous pyrotechnics- as well as signals for "pumps" from the audience. Dixie is also extremely confident about her appearance, as reflected in her in-ring costumes. Despite all this showmanship, Dixie is firmly established as a "Babyface" (a goodguy). She also enjoys a close friendship with Reiko Hinamoto and a friendly rivalry with Aisha. She's also very loyal to her friends and values civic duty, as seen by her work with local law enforcement. Appearance Dixie is very tall (standing at 5'11") with a muscular build and large breasts. She has long blond hair and blue eyes, along with a light tan. Her regular default in-ring costume is covered with a black and white cow-hied pattern. It includes a pale blue/white bikini with full-length, tasseled chaps (fixed to a belt around her waist) that cover her legs and white cowboy boots. She wears a low-cut top (which laces up in the front) that shows of her midriff and cleavage, with a sheriff's star badge pinned on the left side and Clemet Family Symbol on the back. She also wears white wrestling gloves and a choker around her neck. In her intro, she wears a brown cowboy hat and has a pair of gold revolvers (Colt 45 Peacemakers?) holstered to her belt. When Dixie achieves Super Star level, her costume is a shiny white, jewel-studded outfit- complete with extensive red, blue, and gold livery. The outfit includes a long-sleeved top that exposes her cleavage and midriff. The top's sleeves and wide collar are adorned with long jewel-studded tassels. The outfit also includes matching bellbottom-style chaps (fixed to a decorative belt) and high-healed cowboy boots. Dixie also wears a pair of red sunglasses and a gold necklace with the word "STAR" on it. When competing in Queen's Matches (Mad Mud Matches in the first game), Dixie fights dressed in a skimpy string-bikini (only slightly less revealing than the "Sexy Swimsuit") and sandals. Fighting Style Dixie's fighting style is primarily based around her size and strength. This focus allows her to punch and kick with extreme force, as well as being able to apply holds and suplexes with crushing efficiency. She is one of the few characters who can perform a "German Suplex". Dixie also has high endurance, allowing her to take more damage than most. Dixie is very much a traditional wrestler (often flooring her opponents with running lariats). In fact, her signature move- the ''"Dixie Buster"- is a variation of a "Texas Cloverleaf". However, because of her size, Dixie is one of the slower fighters and her moves are limited to close-range brawling. As a result, she is vulnerable to reverses and can be outmaneuvered by faster and more agile fighters. Trivia *In both games, Dixie's entrance music is a cover of Davide Lee Roth's 1986 song "Yankee Rose"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yankee_Rose_%28song%29. The 2004 version was performed by Teresa Jameshttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm1353338/. *Dixie is one of only two character that appears on the North American release covers of both Rumble Roses and Rumble Roses XX. The other character being Reiko Hinamoto. *Despite the fact that Dixie is established as a close friend (as well as the Tag-Partner) of Reiko, she's depicted as putting her in a choke hold on the cover of the first game. *Because of how heavily she features in promotional material, she can be viewed as the games' flagship character in the US. References